Arousal is confession
by hai-edogawa
Summary: I know I've made a few other lemonades wherein he fucks her, but there is always just so much to work with!,... and thus I have this :yet another lemony work. I'm not particularly happy with how this one turned out, so I apologize!. Let me know if this worth-ed your time. Its one short as of now... but i can make a sequel depending on response(s)..
1. Chapter 1

**Arousal is confession**

Shinichi and Shiho deal with the aftermath of their elevator conversation and the dates they set.

******Arousal is confession**

**Summary: I know I've made a few other lemonades wherein he fucks her, but there is always just so much to work with!,... and thus I have this :yet another lemony work. I'm not particularly happy with how this one turned out, so I apologize!. Let me know if this worth-ed your time.**

**Prologue: Working as undercover for FBI Shinichi and Shiho deal with an****aftermath of their past relationship with each-other …. not willing to progress anymore further in the direction apart from just being partners and friends and the rules****they set. Did they?.**

(*)

The highway was a long stretch of black tarmac endlessly winding through the desert. It shimmered in the sweltering heat. The sun was hovering on the horizon, ominous and looming and not yet willing to set. The radiant heat rose up off the black road and seemed to be forcing its way through the bottom of the car. The air was still, heavy, omnipotent.

And it seemed never ending.

Four days it had been like this. Stuck in a sweltering car. Driving endlessly. Headed towards an unknown case. Why they couldn't fly, she was unsure. But Shinichi had stated adamantly that the FBI insisted they drive.

The case, naturally, had to be in the middle of the desert.

And, naturally, they had to go undercover. As usual they were paired once again...this is just official pairing.

This was becoming a thing for them.

Did the FBI consider Special Agent Kudo Shinichi and Forensic Anthropologist Dr Miyano Shiho to be their best actors?

And did the characters they played always have to be Chardonnay and Sherry? Couldn't, just once, Shiho be someone a little more bitter class? Rather than a sweet wine...she should appear just the same taste as that of her bitter tongue, which wounds your body and soul...with her typical sarcastic and sassy self.

Could they find no other agents to perform these tasks? All the FBI are well aware of the sizzling chemistry between Agent Jodie Saintemillion and Officer Akai Shuichi. So they should be the first choice for Chief of FBI, Mr James Black?. But as we all know that: Mr Black always performs things 'the other way around'

Not that she was complaining. Well, not really. A naughty part deep inside of her relished getting to play Sherry. There was something illicit, tempting, exciting, captivating, enthralling, forbidden and dangerous about that woman. And it was invigorating to be so wanton around Shinichi. Recently their relationship had become more relaxed again. After the whole bomb explosion thing & Shinichi recovering from that had been and gone they'd slipped back into a better friendship. But it had been getting stuck in an elevator that had been the turning point for them.

Shiho almost snorted a laugh at that thought. Only _they _could have a relationship altering moment while stuck in an elevator.

They could never do anything normally. And perhaps that is what made their relationship so special. They weren't normal.

What other people could say that their love interest had saved their life countless times?

And there was the rub. All of their relationship issues stemmed back to the fact that they were partners. His stupid metaphorical line in the sand. How she hated that line. But its seems that the tides of change were slowly washing it away. Bit by bit they were edging closer to something different, something new. And both of them seemed more and more open to it.

Hadn't Shinichi agreed that they would be amazing making love together? And she'd used his terminology. Because it would be making love, not just sex. Even Shiho could see that. What she felt for Shinichi was more than neurons sending out endorphins. It was something more than science could explain. And now she had a date in her mind for when those feelings might actually be realized.

Shinichi's strange game of writing a date and burning it had held such promise. It had been strange, but she could sense the importance of it. It was Shinichi telling her that he did want more with her, _some day. _But that he needed time to heal from his recent injury. She could understand that. He was not saying no. He was saying _not yet. _She wondered what date he had written. How long did he want to wait? She thought about the date she'd put. It seemed too far away and not far enough away all at the same time. Just thinking of it put knots in her stomach. This was a real thing. And it was going to happen. Was she ready for what that entailed?

These were the thoughts that bounced around in her head as the car bumped along the uneven road. The sun was dipping lower now, and the radiant light was shooting out across the sky. The first stars were beginning to show above the orange glow and beyond that the darkness of night was emerging. It truly was beautiful.

Kudo Shinichi, however, did not notice the view. As he drove his eyes wandered to his partner intermittently. She was far more beautiful than any sunset he'd ever seen. And he could tell she was pondering something with determination. She had that unfocused, distant look in her eyes and she was staring out the window. He wondered what new idea was formulating in that genius brain of hers. It must be something pretty big to have kept her quiet for such a long period of time.

He stretched his back, then. His body was telling him just how long they had been in the car. His back ached and his shirt stuck to him with sweat, despite the air conditioner being on full ball. It didn't seem to help the unrelenting heat. His legs, too, were cramping and longing to be stretched. When was the last time they'd stopped for a break? He couldn't remember. The sun beating down on the windows had erased all memory of a time when he had not been in this car. He couldn't remember being cool or clean. He longed for a drink.

"How much further to that motel, Shiho?"

It was the first time either of them had spoken in hours and his voice cracked. There was no moisture left in his mouth. It came out thick and throaty and Shinichi felt slightly awkward.

Shiho shuffled beside him and pulled out a map. Shinichi shook his head and swallowed a few times, trying to wake up. His fingers flexed against the wheel and he moved his head to either side, stretching his neck. Even his training as a sniper didn't help spending hours in the cramped car. He glanced at Shiho as she assessed the map. God, he hoped they were close. He didn't want to be driving out here at night. And he desperately wanted to stretch.

"There are few landmarks out here to discern precisely how far away we are. But taking into consideration our current speed and how long we have traveled, I would say that we should be there in another half an hour." She folded the map back up and rested it on her knee, wow phenomenal as a scientist she factuated all of her speech and now her head flopping back against the headrest. She, too, looked exhausted. It was amazing how much energy it took to do nothing. Shinichi licked his lips, his foot pressing down ever so slightly on the accelerator. He was going to have 'a cold shower and crawl into bed'. A loud growl from his stomach made him change that plan. Dinner _then_ 'a cold shower and bed'. He sure hoped the motel served food. Good food that is!.

With the back of his hand he wiped away the sweat gathering on his brow. Even his hair felt damp. This was not how he'd planned on spending his weekend. Not that he'd had many plans. Since Hattori had gone he'd either worked or spent time with Kazuha.

Most of the time he'd been with Shiho. And those times were getting back to normal. He had not realized just how his relationship with Shiho had changed because, he had been too busy spending time with her to notice.

Now he was feeling more in tune with himself. The world was righting itself. How could he have really believed that he could replace her? There wont be any partner for him, as best as Shiho.

His self esteem feeling better, Shinichi sat up straighter. His mood lightened considerably when he saw the motel looming on the horizon.

It was a weatherboard place; completely ramshackle and hardly standing. It was little more than the main building, which housed reception and housekeeping. The rooms trailed off in a single line, one after another. There were seven in total. The faded walls had once been coated in white paint. It was now peeling and reddened from the dust. It looked like a ghost town. Shinichi didn't want to hold his breath hoping for a half decent room.

"We're here, Shiho," he said unnecessarily. His eyes drifted to his partner. She had sat up now and was brushing her short messy hair out of her forehead. She looked half asleep.

"Think we can get something to eat here?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"I hope so. I am starving and I am not keen to keep driving." She gave him a grin as she unbuckled her seat-belt.

"At least wait till the car is stopped before you climb out, Shiho." Shinichi chastised, unable to tear his eyes away as Shiho stretched languidly. Her beautiful breasts pushed forward in her thin shirt as she arched her back..yeah they were damn big and Shinichi swallowed as he caught an outline of nipple. Forcing himself to look at her face, he caught her smirking back at him. Shinichi coughed to cover his embarrassment.

"It's a natural reaction, Shinichi." Shiho started. Shinichi raised his hand.

"Don't go there Shiho." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The last thing he needed was Shiho to give him the erection talk again. And this time he will rape her for the cause. So better it be avoided. "You coming in with me?" He parked the car and was glad that he could change the subject.

"Yes. I want to get out of this car!" Shiho once again gave him one of her beautiful smiles. She slid from the open car door and let out a moan of pleasure as her feet alighted on the dusty ground. Shinichi chuckled and exited out of his own door. His legs gave a momentary protest as they had to support his weight and his feet ached, the old wound flaring obstinately. Drawing in a sharp breath, Shinichi lifted his arms behind his head and stretched. His shirt stuck to him, his pants felt soggy and clingy and he all round felt disgusting. But the air felt fresh, if not humid and heavy. And it was just a relief to unfurl his body from the tight confines of the car.

As if by some unspoken agreement they moved towards the reception building. Shiho fell into step beside Shinichi naturally, their rhythm matching and their strides equal. They reached the building and Shinichi pulled back the rusty wire door with a screech. He held it for Shiho and followed her into the building.

As it turned out, one thing was working in this motel. The air-conditioning. It was blissfully cool inside the office. Shinichi felt his body immediately chill. And a glance at Shiho showed that she, too, was enjoying the temperature. Unfortunately Shinichi didn't fail to notice that her nipples had hardened against the fabric of her shirt. He tore his eyes violently away and mentally slapped himself. He was going to stop ogling her _right now!. And hence try not to rape her in reality!._

There was a bell on the counter-top and Shinichi gave it a short sharp _ding. _Almost immediately a man appeared from a back room. The word DECAYING might have been apart when describing him. His skin hung from his bones in an ANCIENT, OVERUSED, ABUSED sort of way. His rusty silver mustache didn't quite cover the broken and missing teeth in his gaping mouth. And there was an acidic aroma..Shiho would definitely rate it as some Aromatic Compound with H2S as a functional group responsible for that pungent odor…Shinichi on the other hand tried to hide his displeasure...it was not possible to avoid the revolting aura as this but he tried hopelessly. How lovely and ironic that the ONE place that they could possibly stay was inhabited by death himself.

"We're after two rooms, please." Shinichi asked, resting his palms on the counter. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shiho moving around the office. She was inspecting the faded postcards in the rack and eying a poster sporting local attractions. Shinichi wondered if people actually came here to holiday or if, like them, it was an end of the road kind of deal.

"Only one left." The clerk said in a voice like gravel. He barely even rose his eyes to look at Shinichi. He stood hunched over the desk, eyes flitting from Shinichi to Shiho and back at the desk. Shinichi sighed. He didn't even have it in him to argue. Somehow, somewhere deep inside he'd known that: this would happen. It was the story of his and Shiho's lives. Every time they were on a case there was one room, or they had to pretend to be together, or they had to camp out in his car or some other circumstance would throw them together. So much for trying to move towards a normal relationship of friendship and partnership.

"Ok, we'll take it," Shinichi said with resignation. He wondered if it was too much GREEDY to hope that it had TWO beds.

"Number 7. Right on the end." The owner handed him the key and Shinichi signed the book.

"Is there anywhere to get food here?..um,,,good food that is!" Shinichi asked.

He felt Shiho move up behind him. Turning, he handed her the key.

"Vending machine's out front." This guy was certainly not big on words.

"Anywhere we can get a proper meal?" Shinichi begged.

"Room service until 8." And then he turned his back on _them! _Shinichi frowned and turned to Shiho. She was watching him keenly. She looked like she was about to say something.

"Ready?" He asked, gesturing to the door. "I think we've been dismissed."

"Are you OK with just one room?" There, she just _had _to say it. Shinichi gave her a puzzling look. Shiho couldn't decipher his mood.

"We don't have a whole lot of choice, Shiho." He said, walking back to the car. And to be honest, he didn't mind so much. They were used to this now. This was like an old ground for them. They'd talk, eat, maybe have something to drink and then they'd go to sleep. Tomorrow they would get up and get back in the car and keep driving. Maybe they'd discuss the case. Maybe they'd have one of those meaningful moments. Most likely they'd have an awkward conversation. These situations always seemed to encourage Shiho to talk about the most embarrassing things she could think of.

Once they were both seated, Shinichi started the car and drove the 20 or so meters to their room. He parked out front. There were no other cars and he wondered if the owner had been lying when he'd said there were no other vacant rooms. Maybe that fool was expecting a rush? Shinichi snorted to himself laughing slightly. What a load of it. Who would come out here at this time of night?

"I hope this place is cleaner on the inside than it is out here," he grumbled, grabbing their bags from the back of the car. Shiho appeared at his side and reached for her bag.

"You get the door, Shiho," Shinichi said, gripping her bag tightly. She gave him a look that clearly said she was more than capable of carrying her own bag and Shinichi rolled his eyes at her. "I _know_!" His voice was teasing. "But this way it balances me out. It's better for my back."

"Is your back bothering you?" Shiho was at the door and had inserted the key. She glanced over her shoulder at Shinichi. His breath caught then, taking her in. Her lips were parted, her hair haloed around her head and her cheeks flushed with the heat. Her blue eyes locked to his and a concerned expression caressed her features. Shinichi swallowed.

"A little. I'm fine." He gave her his charm smile.

"Sitting in the car for such a long time would not have done it good either. You should have let me drive for a bit. You could have stretched out in the back."

"No big, Shiho. I'm fine. I feel better just being able to get up and walk around."

"If you want me to I can help you fix it." She gave him a long look.

"Maybe." Shinichi said noncommittally. It looked like that meaningful moment was already setting itself up.

Shiho swung open the door and stepped across the threshold.

"Its not too bad," she called out to him. Shinichi steeled himself and followed her in.

The room was stuffy. It had obviously been closed for a long time. Shinichi really did wonder how many customers this place saw in last decades...may be they are the only ones. He took in the simple room. Two single chairs, a beaten up coffee table, a kettle with a complimentary tray of tea bags and packaged cookies. And one bed. Naturally.

He put the bags down on the end of the bed and rolled his neck.

"Home sweet home." He said ironically.

"For one night at least." Shiho countered.

Shinichi smiled, constantly surprised that she could pick up some references while others she completely missed or may be she pretended not to hear. She was investigating the bathroom while Shinichi assessed the food situation.

"How long do you think these cookies have been here?" He called. Shiho stuck her head back through the doorway.

"I'm not sure. Although they are wrapped but that doesn't mean they are fresh. Perhaps check the expiration."

Shinichi picked one up. The dust on it wasn't a good sign. He found the use by date and cringed.

"Don't think I'll be eating those! They expired in 2005." He dropped the cookie back into the basket in disgust. Shiho re-emerged from the bathroom. She moved to her bag and started rifling through.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to order some food? I need to get clean before I think about doing anything." She pulled clean clothes out and started piling them on the bed. Shinichi averted his eyes as she added her underwear to the pile.

_Great, now I am going to know she is wearing those lacy blue panties tonight while we're in bed. _Shinichi tried to stifle his arousal. He did _not _need _that _image in his head. He tried to focus on what she'd been saying. Food! Right. He could do that.

"Did you want anything in particular?" he asked fleetingly

"Is there a menu anywhere?" Shiho wasn't really paying attention although she got her sarcasm perfected. She was more focused on finding her shampoo and cleaning products. Shinichi couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think that this place has a menu, Shiho." He smirked. She gave him a look before moving to the drawers beside the bed. Opening the top one she let out a triumphant _aha! _

"Here you go." She handed it to him with a smug smirk.

"Alright, Shiho. No need to get cocky there. What do you want?" He flipped open the dusty document.

"You order. I'll eat anything." And then she shut the door. Shinichi sighed with relief as he was able to readjust the semi that was stirring in his jeans. This had the potential to be a long night. Kicking off his shoes he flopped back on the bed and read through the menu. It was pretty basic stuff. Nothing fancy about this place _at all_. He chuckled and picked up the phone. Following the instructions at the front of the menu he was finally connected to the front desk. The manager seemed even less forthcoming than before. _Was that even possible?_

"What?" He all but snarled. Shinichi felt slightly taken aback. He was used to all sorts of people – especially with his line of work – but this level of unprovoked rudeness was a shock. A big shock..he felt a dejavu of once having a phone conversation with the idiot detective Kugoro Mouri!

"I wanted to order room service." He said. He held the menu propped up on his chest.

"What you want?" the man's tone was even more rude if that was even possible.

"I'll get two cheese burgers, a baked potato with chives and sour cream, fries and a couple of beers." Shinichi hoped he wasn't about to get told they weren't available.

"That all?"the man inquired

"Yeah, thanks. Uh, room 7."

"Be ready in 20." Came the gruff reply and then nothing but the dial tone. Shinichi glanced at the phone perplexed. With a shrug he put it to the side and relaxed back into the cushions. For a dodgy motel the bed was pretty comfy. He wiggled his toes and closed his eyes. He spared a thought for Shiho in the shower and hoped she wouldn't be in there too long. He was dying to have a shower and rinse some of the sweat off as well.

He heard the bathroom door open and cracked an eye open. Shiho had just walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel.

"Shiho!" He cried, throwing his arms over his eyes.

"What?" Shiho, as always, was completely oblivious. She approached the bed. "Shinichi, I'm covered."

"Why aren't you dressed?" Shinichi's voice squeaked, but he couldn't stop from opening his eyes to take her in.

"I left my clothes out here." She said matter of factually. She picked up her clothes. Shinichi's eyes were locked onto droplets of water as they trickled across her alabaster white skin. Shinichi licked his lips unconsciously.

"Uh, the food will be ready in 20." He managed. His eyes couldn't tear away. His brain managed to process that Shiho was peeling off the towel.

"Shiho!" He squeaked again. This time he did look away.

"I'm sorry Shinichi. I forgot that nudity made you embarrassed." She gave him a slightly patronizing smile while picking up her clothes and going back into the bathroom. When she returned Shinichi was still on the bed. He looked very relaxed. She smiled at him, although he missed it.

"Its all yours." She said, putting her dirty clothes into her pack.

"Mmmmph." Shinichi mumbled, still half asleep.

"You wanted to the shower?" Shiho prompted. She nudged him before flopping down onto the double bed. She wriggled until she was laid out comfortably and then cast a glance over at Shinichi.

"Yeah," he finally managed. The room was hot and he still felt fuzzy from the car. With a groan he rose from the bed and swung his legs over the side. He sat there for a moment, hunched forward.

"Is your back giving you trouble?" Shiho asked, watching him.

"A bit. It'll be fine after I shower." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Finally, he stood and grabbed some sweats and a tee from his bag. "I'll be back before the food gets here." He gave her a smile before heading into the bathroom.

Shiho had hardly relaxed before he was back out again, freshly scrubbed and changed. Her eyes appraised him, as they often did. She appreciated his muscular form and he always looked well toned in those tight tees of his.

"Better?" she asked.

"Still a bit stiff. I'm fine though." he asserted.

"Let me fix it." She sat up determinedly.

Shinichi glanced at her.

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Lay down on your stomach." She climbed off the bed and indicated that he should lie down. Shinichi stretched out on his stomach, resting his head on the pillow. Shiho straddled his thighs, her knees digging into the soft mattress. Her hands traced along his spine.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Shiho instructed. Shinichi nodded against the pillow and relaxed fully into the bed. He loved when Shiho fixed his back. He always felt much better. And her touch was like magic on his skin.

Shiho applied pressure to his vertebrae one by one until she had traversed his spine from his tailbone to the base of his skull. She could feel Shinichi relax further. Her fingers spread out to press into his ribs, massaging the muscles and easing the tension that was building in his lumbar region. Shinichi groaned with pleasure, causing Shiho to grin. Leaning forward she used her body weight to press down on his scapulae, causing Shinichi to exhale and his back to crack.

"Oh god Shiho! that is amazing!" Shinichi moaned, his whole body going limp. Just then there was a knock at the door. Shinichi glanced over his shoulder at Shiho. She climbed over him and answered the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," the manager leered. Shiho ignored his innuendo and accepted the food.

"Thank-you." She said. She was closing the door when the manager stopped her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"These walls aren't soundproofed," he said, smirking his toothless grin. "Paper thin."

"Ok. Thank-you for informing us." She closed the door. Turning she found Shinichi waiting eagerly.

"What did you order?" she asked.

"Couple of burgers, a baked potato. Other stuff. There should be some wine there." He grabbed one of the bags. They spread out the food and tucked in.

"You want to try the TV?" Shinichi was already reaching for the remote. He flicked on the set and found snow. Another channel, more snow. "Damn!" He turned it off in disgust and ran his fingers through his still wet hair. "Don't suppose there are any board games in here." He grumbled. He picked up his half eaten burger and took another bite. He caught Shiho laughing at him.

"What?" He smiled. He loved hearing her laugh.

"Come here," she ordered. Shinichi gave her a perplexed look but leaned forward. Shiho picked up a napkin and wiped the tip of his nose. "Ketchup," she smiled, showing him the napkin. Shinichi gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Thanks Shiho."

"You're welcome." She gave him another smile before digging into her potato. She let out a moan of pleasure, as she tasted it. "This food is actually very good." She said, licking sour cream off her fingers. Shinichi watched her with interest, feeling a tightening in his groin. Realizing himself he looked back at his burger, taking another bite.

"Its not bad." He agreed. It was the understatement of the year, however. Who knew that the old guy was a gourmet chef? The food was great. The burgers were cooked to perfection – just slightly pink in the middle and the bun had just the right amount of butter smeared on it. And Shiho's potato looked unreal. Shinichi had to agree, the food was great.

When they'd finished gorging themselves they both flopped back with full bellies. Shinichi's hand settled on his stomach and he groaned.

"I think I ate too much." He closed his eyes, his head pressed into the pillow. Shiho laughed.

"I think I am ready to sleep." She said, sitting up. She picked up her bag. "Do you mind if I wear pajamas to bed?" She asked. Shinichi sat up, shocked.

"As apposed to what Shiho?" He asked, only partially joking.

"Well, I don't think you would appreciate me being naked, but I don't want to sleep in my clothes. I know that you can be quite prudish about certain things so I wanted to make sure that it would not cause you discomfort for me to be sleeping in pajamas rather than clothes." She gave him a pointed look. Shinichi shook his head in disbelief.

"Pajamas are fine Shiho." He grinned. "As long as you don't mind me in sweats."

"I don't mind you in anything," came Shiho's immediate response. She must have realized what she'd said as her cheeks flushed delightfully and she made a rather quick exit into the bathroom.

Shinichi grinned to himself. So she liked what he wore. That meant she checked him out. That meant she'd looked at his body. While he'd known this all along he felt his cock harden painfully. _Down boy, _he thought. Not the time for that. He took the time that Shiho was in the bathroom to slip off his jeans and into some sweats. His shirt found its place on the floor with the rest of his clothes and he dug out a beater. He was slipping it on when Shiho exited the bathroom.

He felt his mouth go dry and he nearly swallowed his tongue. _Those _were the sexiest Pajamas he'd ever seen! A pair of simple cotton tap pants and a cotton tank. Nothing particularly erotic but Shinichi couldn't tear his eyes away. It may have had something to do with the way her beautiful big breasts filled out the tank. She'd always had lovely and ample…assets. Shinichi swallowed. Surely she was going to notice his arousal.

But what could he do?

Shiho did notice Shinichi's situation. But for once she chose not to comment on it. She was flattered that he was fuckingly attracted to her, although she knew that it was natural for a man to find a woman appealing. But for a composed man to lose his mind control over her was a fleet. Triumph. She was getting aroused by the fact as well. Also she did, however, want to believe that it was because of _her _and not just her body.

She pulled back the cover on the bed and slipped in.

Shinichi stood at the foot of the bed for a few more minutes, trying to get control of his body. He didn't want to slip between the sheets with Shiho, if he couldn't get his arousal under control. He didn't want her to think he was trying something.

Because he wasn't.

Was he?

Finally, he managed to climb into bed. He turned his back to Shiho and made himself comfortable. She flicked off the light and they were plunged into darkness. Shinichi could feel the bed shift as Shiho got herself comfortable.

Then there was nothing but the sound of their breathing.

He felt on edge.

It was cool enough in the room and he'd finally relaxed after the drive.

Shiho' fingers had worked wonders on his back and he felt infinitely better. But he had a lot of things going on in his mind. He was pretty sure Shiho had been thinking about that day they'd been stuck in the elevator.

It was amazing that it had been so cold.

And here they were in the middle of the desert and boiling hot.

Was it just him or was the weather representative of their relationship?

Total extremes!.

He'd admitted to her that they would be great in bed together. And he'd be damned if he hadn't felt a thrill when she'd said the word "stamina". They would be amazing. But he'd been honest when he'd asked what would happen after. He didn't want just one night with Shiho. He didn't want a series of meaningless nights, or empty sex. He wanted all of her. And when they'd written those dates, admitted that they both wanted more, his heart had soared.

His date had been and gone. The day before they'd started on this trip. He'd thought about mentioning it.

But what did that entail?

Had her date come? And if it had did that mean that they would immediately be together? Or would they start to date? How did this work?

He rolled onto his other side and took in Shiho's silhouette. She was facing away from him, her hair on the pillow felt like an auburn halo. Her side slowly rose and fell with each breath she took. She smelt of shampoo strawberry and soap and all sweet things like Sherry. He inhaled deeply.

"Hey Shiho?" He whispered into the darkness. He was surprised; he hadn't meant to speak. He was even more surprised when he heard her voice answer him.

"Yes Shinichi?"

There was a long pause. Shinichi wasn't sure what he was going to say. He hadn't planned on speaking at all.

"You remember THAT conversation we had?" His voice was soft, husky. It caressed the night and floated between them, full of hope and possibility.

"Yes." For once she had mercy on him and knew exactly what he was speaking about it.

"You remember your date?" he thought it was end of their talk.

There was a long, pregnant pause. Shinichi waited anxiously. Was this just really bad timing on his part?

"Yes." Another breathy admission in the dark.

"Mine was last week."

Waiting not so patiently to hear her response. Was he cocking everything up?

"I chose two weeks ago." She admitted(actually lied..she was never on a date) so softly he almost didn't hear.

A smile broke across his face at her admission. Two weeks ago? So she'd preempted him. She had more confidence in their relationship than he did, obviously. Or maybe she'd just been thinking about when she would feel ready to open herself to him.

Shinichi felt the bed shift as she rolled to face him. He could make out the outline of her face, could see her eyes glowing in the darkness and the white of her skin. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Hell, she looked fucking gorgeous in any light.

"Why are you telling me this Shinichi?" Her voice held hope, but she was wary..she's always wary when things become this personal. She had allowed herself to hope before to no avail. She wanted to open herself to Shinichi, to let him in, but at the same time she didn't want him to break her heart again. Like he'd hurt her leaving her alone on a date. And saying that he cannot be in relationships anymore and nor he'd planned to progress their friendship to a new name.

Shinichi searched her eyes, picking his words. He didn't want to give her a brash answer.

Was he going to do this?

"I just wanted to let you know," his voice deepened. Guess this was it. "That I'm ready. Not that you have to be ready, but I am. Ready." He sighed; frustrated that he couldn't be more eloquent. He reopened his eyes and found Shiho watching him intently.

"I am too." She whispered. "Ready." Her eyes were wide and she seemed tentative.

Shinichi couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. This was turning out slightly better than he'd expected. She hadn't hit him. Or run away. _Yet_.

"What does that mean?" It was Shinichi that asked stealing her much-used phrase. They both laughed softly.

"I don't know." She looked at him at a loss. "Do we do something? Does that mean we are together? Do we kiss?"

Shinichi had to laugh – she was voicing the exact same questions that he'd been thinking only moments before.

"What?"

"Nothing, Shiho. I just think we are more in tune than we knew." He just smiled at her puzzled look. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "I hadn't thought that far ahead. I really did just want to let you know." His fingers came up to tuck back a stray tendril of hair. It was the first time they had touched that night. A jolt of electricity shot through his fingers and along his spine at the contact.

Shinichi repressed a shiver.

"I'm glad you did." Shiho confessed. She gave him a brilliant smile. Shinichi couldn't help but lean forward and trace his lips ever so gently over hers. They both drew in a breath as their tongues caressed just slightly through their parted lips. Nothing else moved. Only their lips caressed, learning the curve of the others.

They had kissed before, but never like this. This time it was a kiss for exploration, for teasing, for expression. Before they had been putting on a show, had been people other than themselves. Most of all they had been denying their true feelings.

Shinichi moaned and deepened the kiss. His body moved closer to hers and his hand cupped her face lovingly. Shiho melted against him, enjoying the feel of his hard body against her. She could feel his naughty arousal prominently pressing into her belly and a rush of feminine pride flooded her. She had been waiting to feel this. She felt scared at letting the emotions rush her, but she trusted Shinichi and knew that he was not going to hurt her again.

Never again.

When they both pulled back gasping Shinichi had to restrain himself from thrusting against her. She felt so good against him. He wanted to make love to her. Had wanted to make love to her for years. And here they were in bed. His body was trying to make all of the decisions.

"I don't want to rush anything here, Shiho," he whispered, pulling back slightly.

She mewled at the loss of contact, nearly killing him.

He on the other hand was trying his hardest to be a gentleman here.

"I agree. It would be inadvisable for us to sleep together without first getting used to the idea that we can be together." She said reasonably. The heaving of her chest and her swollen lips belied her serious tone.

They lay for some minutes in silence, looking at one another. Their breathing settled, their bodies became more relaxed. Shinichi's hand had settled in the curve of her waist, his fingers gently tickling the bared skin between her pants and top. Shinichi thought that he might finally be able to fall asleep when her voice cut through the darkness.

"Have we waited long enough?"

His eyes shot open to meet her mischievous look. She was waiting for a response. Shinichi's cock throbbed.

"You mean…?" He made a gesture with his head and Shiho laughed, the sound tinkling in his ears.

"If you feel up to it." She gave him an assessing look. Shinichi laughed then and pressed against her.

"Does it feel like, I'm up for it?"

He made sure that his arousal pressed into her. Shiho gasped with delight.

"I think that you are suitably aroused." She murmured as his lips captured hers.

Shinichi's tongue sought entrance to her mouth. They dueled passionately. Shiho's nails trailed over Shinichi's chest, scraping over his nipples. Her leg hooked over his, pulling him against her insistently.

Shinichi groaned into her lips and massaged her breast with his free hand. He could feel her nipple straining against his palm and her heat pressing against him.

He wanted to be inside her. _Badly_

With a deft move he rolled them, pinning her to the bed. He gave her a wolfish grin before pulling her top over her head. As she was bared to him he took one nipple between his mauling lips and caressed it with his ministering tongue.

Shiho shuddered against him, her body undulating with pleasure. Her soft gasps and moans spurring him on, Shinichi's hands delved further, dipping inside her pants and caressing her wetness.

It was his turn to moan as he felt how wet she was _for him_.

"God, Shiho!" He groaned.

And groaned even harder as her own hand drifted down to caress him through the material of his sweats. Shinichi's hips thrust helplessly against her.

"You aren't going to make me wait are you?" She asked, her tone only half playful. Shinichi shook his head adamantly.

"Cant wait," he hissed as her fingers slipped inside to caress the swollen head.

"Good." Her mouth attacked his before he could laugh. He loved how determined and demanding she could be. He found it sexy. He helped her as her hands practically tore the shirt from his body. As her fingers settled on his pants he stilled her, locking eyes.

"Are you certain?" He whispered. He wanted her to know that he would be more than happy to stop if she wanted to wait. He'd be in a hell of a situation. But he would stop.

"I have never been more certain, Shinichi." She smiled up at him.

Shinichi captured her lips in a gentle kiss, taking his time to convey his love for her. Shiho took it all and gave plenty back. She pushed his pants down his legs, accepting Shinichi's help to slide them over his feet. He returned the gesture, slipping away the cotton on her body. When she was left in nothing but her blue panties he couldn't help the groan the escaped him. He lowered himself and tasted her through the material. Shiho shuddered against his lips, her cry filling the room. Shinichi sought her clit through the fabric and delighted when she bucked against him. Her thighs clamped around his head/ears and her hands buried in his spiky hair.

Hooking a finger in either side of the elastic, Shinichi slid the panties down her long legs. When she was bare to him he went to taste her again. Her hands on his shoulders stopped him.

"Please Shinichi," she pleaded. Her eyes were huge, desperate. Shinichi felt his heart melting. "I want you, feel you inside me. We can do this later. Right now I want you."

Well, Shinichi wasn't going to argue with that. Nodding, he ran his hands along her body enjoying the feel of her beneath him. His hands settled on her thighs, spreading them for him. When he finally lay himself down in her cradle they both sighed. His cock hit her entrance, teasing her. Shinichi felt Shiho reach for him, positioning him. Her hips were already rising and falling beneath him. Shinichi smiled against her lips.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he murmured.

"Please, Shinichi!" She begged even more. Shinichi relented and eased his cock forward. As the head slipped inside her engulfing heat a shudder wracked through him. She was so hot, so wet, and her muscles were already milking him eagerly. He inched his way inside until he was sheathed.

There is no warning. He is inside her, strong and _God_ so hard and all she can think about is how much more she wants to take because this man can deliver any amount of pleasure. She damned to handle.

She had been ready for him, but nothing, _nothing_ readied her for this deep feeling. He is taking her, there is no question about it, and she was letting him. He is trying to fuck her wiriness from himself, to fall into a state that requires nothing more than to feel, and if that oblivion, the one between animal and sanity, is what he is seeking, then she will let him take it from her.

He is a light, fucking the darkness around her, seeking shelter from pain due physical injuries and giving healing to her heart. And pleasure to her soul.

His tough hands are gripping her hips bossily rough and hard enough to hurt, but the touch grounds her in the _now_, in the moment, and she cannot choke back the_ 'oh God'_ that escapes her lips as they whisper over the counter surface. She cannot understand why this act, this senseless, animalistic, shameless scene of pure sex is causing her body to tighten at his every thrust, for that low something in her body to well up with expectant excitement, and for her thoughts to run utterly mindless.

A hand is in her hair again, threading her short hairs which are in layers, though before snatching her head up, even as his full length slides into her in a quickened pace. Her toes curl at the feeling, and that low thing, the thing that she's never felt so keenly, is telling her, it wants more. He is touching her core, and as his body shakes and his thrusts end, she cannot help a traitorous word that whispers from her lips.

They lay there for several moments, breathing in unison, trying to acclimate to this new way of being. He was so hard inside her, she was gloved around him. It really was a perfect fit. With erotic friction and interference.

They kissed, their tongues dancing. Their bodies followed the rhythm, seeking comfort and pleasure in one another. When Shinichi could feel her release approach he kissed her deeply.

"I love you," he whispered against her delectable mouth. She nipped at his lips, gasping as she began to fall over the edge.

"I love you too, Shinichi."

Her words filled Shinichi's heart to bursting. As she tightened around him, her orgasm milking him, Shinichi spilled his release into her with a moan, his lips capturing hers.

(*)

_Who knew that a simple power outage during a mission would lead to this?_


	2. another but elevator

**Elevator Encounters**

**Shinichi and Shiho had always hated elevator music in FBI's elevators... it is said that elevators do not have ears, nothing has been ever said about them not having eyes?**

* * *

Honestly, Shinichi had never liked elevators. He found them a lazy, ineffectual version of stairs. They broke down, they smelt, but the thing that irked him the most was when their scratchy sound systems butchered even the most likable of music. So as he stepped into the FBI elevator on a typical Thursday morning, going up with his coat hanging casually from his hand, he heard some tinny Bach being mercilessly throttled from within the metal speakers and winced.

_Why did they have to murder it?_

The doors were just about to close, encapsulating Shinichi alone in the metal cage with the undesirable and inescapable elevator music, when a hand became suddenly lodged between the sliding silver barriers. Agent Shinichi stared at it for a split second, before the doors reopened to reveal none other than his partner, one Agent _slash_ Scientist Shiho Miyano. Mouth curving slightly into a smile at her attempt to enter the elevator while taking off her jacket, he stood back silently until she finally regained her composure, standing by his side.

Shiho quite like elevators. She found them a pleasant, gracious way of saving one from stairs early in the working morning, or from walking late after a hard case. It may be lazy, but she liked lazy. Plus, they were going to be there whether she liked them or not, so it was only fair to take advantage of them. The only thing she disliked – which is a pathetic word in comparison to the one she would normally refer to it as – was the music. She wasn't a fan of Bach, but she admitted it was nice music, one she wouldn't mind listening to while relaxing in a bath with a glass of red chardonnay, and she was appalled at the sound which came out of the small speakers.

"Good morning Sunshine." Shinichi said, playfully, making Shiho grin. He always made fun of the way she scowled at the beginning of the day. "Nice weather."

"Yeah? Last time I checked, it was raining, and has been since the middle of last week." She shot back, and Shinichi shrugged non-commitally. "Any new cases for us today?" He shook his head.

"For some reason, there's no immediate crime that the Feds need to be involved in. I think it's the rain."

"Could be." Shiho threw a sidelong look at her partner. Damn, he was looking good this morning, and it wasn't just her overactive sex drive talking. She'd had already considered him for a while now... not only had he been single for a month, she was pretty sure that he was flirting with her. A lot. And she enjoyed it. Whenever they were alone, he would always soften his tone, and give her that voice which was reserved specially for her. She liked this soft tone; she thought it was kind of sexy. All low and husky... sometimes accompanied by a little smile. Which was also reserved specially for her, by the way.

She suppressed a grin as the elevator started moving, and the movement bumped their shoulders. The contact made her shiver, even though the elevator was undesirably humid. Ventilation at the FBI building in Japan nation wasn't as high tech as their technology.

He felt the contact too, buzzing through his body and making his fists tighten in self restraint. He didn't know what it was about her which he found attractive, but it sure as hell was strong. He could barely do his work anymore when she was around, not just because he kept imagining them both up against the lockers in the kit room, but also because of his jealousy. He knew that other agents were very much into her, though he was pretty sure that she wasn't into them, he could be really jealous when those pervs hang around with her. But there was still that moment of protectiveness every time they went undercover together, and when they went out for drinks. He supposed that it was his own fault for not making his own move.

Shiho shivered again, more violently, the tension in the small box was making her want to put her jacket back on. Her bare arms showed goosebumps and she crossed her arms, trying to retain heat. Her partner glanced sideways at the very wrong time and was momentarily distracted by the way that her blouse folded, and a small amount of cleavage was revealed. Shiho wasn't dumb – she caught his hungry glance. Making a split second decision, she swiveled suddenly and pushed him with considerable force up against the wall of the elevator, and he gasped in surprise as the railing hit his ass.

He didn't have time to dwell on his puzzlement, because at that precise moment, she kissed him, and the heat of the elevator flooded back. Her jacket dropped to the floor and her fingers twisted in his t-shirt. Shinichi responded appropriately.

Normally, Shinichi was a gentleman. A first kiss was light and uncomplicated. No tongue, no hands and hopefully no hard-ons. However, there was something about this fucking beauty which just made him lose control. He pulled her very close, hands unashamedly grasping her ass, and holding her hips up against his. Taking full advantage of this, she rolled her hips. He groaned into her mouth, eyes widening as she slid down his body, hands trailing down and all he wanted was for her to take him in through those swollen lips and make the pressure, the tension of his loneliness disappear. For euphoria.

But, much to his distress, she merely picked up her fallen jacket and straightened up, breast to chest with him once again. Shiho shrugged, licking her reddened lips.

"Beats the elevator music." She added, as if this was explanation for their sudden intimacy, and before he could reply, the doors slid open and she walked out, a sexy smirk plastered on her face and her jacket slung casually over her shoulder. Shinichi with his detective mindset, rode the elevator up to the top floor then down to the lobby, twice, but still couldn't make head nor tails of what had just happened.

* * *

The day passed slowly, Shiho without a care in the world, and Shinichi without the ability to concentrate on anything but only about the fucking hot forensic specialist Shiho. Every time that he saw her in the office she was with somebody else. Occupied. This frustrated Shinichi, especially if it were some typical FBI perv, tailing around her. Not only was he unable to concentrate on his work due to her casual activities (such as stretching just far enough to reveal the smooth dark skin above her waistband, or make her breasty boobs larger for a short interval or sucking on the end of her pencil) she knew fine & well what brushing past him in the war room or touching his shoulder to prove a point or state a theory about a case, did to him. And she was absolutely loving how it didn't exactly dampen his desire for her.

So he caught her where he knew that they wouldn't be disturbed. As the door was closing, he stuck his hand in the space, causing metal slabs to rebound and reveal a rather surprised looking Shiho. He said not a word, merely walked in casually and waited for the doors to close. When they did, obscuring them from view of the office and their colleagues, Shinichi sharply but casually curled his arm around her waist and brought her body close to his easily.

Shiho smirked as he buried his face in her neck and groaned, trying to ease the tension and frustration he had felt that day away. But that tension remained locked in his body waiting anxiously for release. She stroked the back of his head, still smiling.

"Long day, baby Kudo?" A shiver made him stand up straighter. He liked it when she called him that, he decided.

"You didn't help much there, Miyano." His use of her last name was an attempt to control himself in the place where he was a professional. It didn't work, and his body didn't seem to care where he was. All his overactive sex drive could think about was her shape, her wine glassy figure, her strawberry aura, her delicious lips and the warmth of her body... one thing he wanted to extract was her essence and how it would taste was a mystery to him, yet.

He felt himself groan again as her hands found their way to his waistband and rubbed the skin of his hips tantalizingly.

"My bad." She said, with a vindictive smile. She knew exactly what she did to him. Detecting, observing, exploring was what she did for a living, as a forensic scientist, so when your partner has the hots for you, it's not hard to notice. Shiho guessed that she kind of got a kick out of it, like she was sure he did. You see, even though she sometimes went out of her way to turn him on while he was on the phone, he knew what he did to her as well.

Every time he smiled at her, she felt her heart stop, and when he shouted, sometimes minutes later, it kick-started again. Faster. The heat from his body when she stood or sat near him when they were questioning a suspect was unbearable. The chemistry the two shared was electromagnetic, and it was rated as uniwue by the fellow agents. The shudders which she suppressed throughout her body froze her senses until they awoke once more and focused on him.

Sometimes she could smell his clean, fresh shower gel, faintly, but after a raid, it was replaced by a deeper, more primal musk which if anything, she found more appealing. She wondered if that would be how he smelled when he fucked her. His breathing pattern, on a stakeout, was deep and slow. Steady rhythm which made her forget the world. His body was so powerful and impressive, as the kitted up she had to resist the temptation to run her hands all over it. Whenever she stopped to appreciate those strong shoulders, all she could think about was being in his arms, held tightly between the sheets of his bed.

And when they touched... oh God. Whenever he passed her a file, and their hands brushed in brief and fleeting contact or he pit his hand at the base of her neck protectively – like he often did as a display of dominance when there were other males present – she could feel the electrifying buzz between them. Nerve endings tingled, muscles tensed, and Shiho felt that glorious pull, drawing her towards his body; the object of her desire.

Much like that feeling she had now, except now... she could act upon it.

Pushing him roughly against the wall, she backed up and pressed the emergency stop button, eyes never leaving his. Wanting her, _needing_ her, he reached out his arms, grasping for her hips to pull towards his growing arousal. Still smirking, she hovered just beyond his reach and he whined but stayed in place. "Shiho." She grinned and continued to tease him. "Shiho, come close to me."

An even darker, deeper look entered her brown eyes and she danced forwards, just within the reach of his fingertips. He stroked her hips, still neither breaking eye contact nor his seductive look, he was pleased to see her unhooking the buttons on her blouse, to reveal a blood red lacy bra, one which he couldn't have imagined her wearing even in some of his wildest daydreams. Not that he hadn't tried.

Surprised, Shinichi let his hands fall to grasp on the railing he was leaning against, and his dick strained against his jeans when she pulled apart her shirt completely, exposing her flat stomach and unexpectedly full breasts. It was when she began to slowly, ever so slowly unbutton her pants that Shinichi couldn't take it anymore.

Pushing himself off the wall, he grabbed Shiho roughly by the waist and slammed her up against another, so hard that they felt the structure shake slightly. Neither one cared. With a gasp and a bark of laughter, Shiho pulled her pants down completely to show matching underwear. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her panties before slipping them between her legs, he kissed her jaw.

"You wear this stuff to work all the time?" he grinned.

She laughed, though it transformed into a moan as his fingers worked up on her.

"Get me undressed more often and you'll find out." After not long, he withdrew his fingers from inside of her, and she groaned in displeasure, suckling hungrily on his neck. "Shinichi stop." She finally gasped, barely able to draw air from the humid atmosphere. He ignored her, and kissed her passionately as she ran her fingers through his thick, raven black hair, massaging the back of his head. He like that, too.

Reaching down, he unbuttoned his pants and tugged down the elastic band of his underwear so that he was free. Immediately in response, Shiho wrapped her legs loosely around his waist, dropping her hands to his shoulders and leaning her ass on the cold hand railing. She dropped her head back against the wall and moaned loudly. Paranoid that someone on the neighboring floor would hear them but too horny to care if they were caught, he caught her mouth in another frantic kiss, letting her noises of ecstasy put his body into auto-pilot. He moved her panties aside, and his erection nudged her moist entrance.

He couldn't turn back now, even if he had wanted to. He had to finish her, there and then. He had to make her scream his name. Or maybe she would call him baby again. Yes, he'd like that even more.

Shifting his hips forward, he entered her with one smooth thrust, all the way, burying himself so deep that her head fell back onto the wall, her shaking body barely able to contain her pleasure. Her hands gripped his large biceps desperately, and her lips formed his name. The tension was building like never before. Pressure in his groin, friction of the contact, in his head, in his chest, in his body, over his cock. All in all was thumping, Needing a release from the beautiful form of torture that she was performing on him. Harder now, his temper increased, and the sensation was so shockingly electric that she was forced to pull her mouth from him, to gasp jerkily for air.

They moved together, locked in a tight and sensual embrace, bodies tense and hard and ready for that glorious release...

"Baby..." Her voice was no more than a whisper, as she tried to contain the feeling ripening inside of her. That was her warning; she was nearly there, ready and waiting for that one truly exquisite moment which sent her over the edge. With one last thrust, her body contracting so powerfully around his, he finally came, so forcefully that he was forced to call her name. Physical intimacy was not enough.

Time stood still in the elevator, and neither Shinichi nor Shiho heard anything except each others breathing, painfully fast heartbeats and sounds of post-coital bliss. Forget Mozart or Bach, they made their own elevator music with their fast rhythm, their strong but steady movement and their beautiful harmony.

Pulling away, Shinichi sucked in a deep breath at the body in front of him. So young, so painfully beautiful. She slid off the railing onto unsteady legs, and began to pull her clothes back on. But before she could re-button her blouse, Shinichi's strong arms encircled her, and she fell against his chest, still panting from exertion. Tranquility and release.

Reaching down, calmly, she re-buttoned his pants, and let her hands linger on his waistband as he crossed arms with her, and re-buttoned her blouse for her. There was no sexual motive in these movements. Just shocking intimacy, between two lovers. He threw one last appreciative look at her breasts before she was fully dressed, and stepped away from her.

She watched him carefully as he did so, marveling at his gentleness. She would have expected him to be rough. She almost expected to be sore, but she just felt perfect. Relaxed. Surprisingly liberated. Hell, she'd never done it in an elevator before. Smiling gently and placing a swift, unexpectedly tender kiss on her lips, Shinichi reached behind him and unlatched the emergency stop.

The elevator jolted, probably damaged considering the force which they had rocked it, and shook into motion. Facing the doorway, they looked almost exactly as if they had when they had left the office floor. Except the hickey on Shinichi's neck, the extra button done up on her shirt and the sheen of sweat covering them both. They both now had self sated smirks on their faces.

"First time in an elevator?"

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I've tried less." She grinned. "But yeah." Shinichi laughed, and touched her wrist quickly before the doors slid open to the lobby.

"Me too."

But as they made their way to the lobby, they were felicitated by a loads of claps by a huge FBI crowed, lead by Akai and Jodie. All the witnesses had big smiles on their charms, of watching a great skit. Along came Mr James Black with his serious grin, casually handing Shinichi a black hankie. "Holmes-kun, Next time make sure that: you seal the eyes of the elevators!"

Shinichi could only jaw drop, Shiho blushed cherry red. But in the end what mattered was that they didn't had to announce their relationship.

The only thing, both failed to cover up was that they never realized that they have eyes watching their encounter. Fortunate or unfortunate, but FBI elevators are equipped with camera's as their technological infrastructure.

It was something new, and something new didn't happen a lot to Shinichi. Maybe Shiho would be good for him. Oh well. He supposed he would find out more when they got to his car.


End file.
